1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developer supply device, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A magnetic copying machine that prints a desired number of copies by forming a latent image only once is known. In the magnetic copying machine, printing is performed as follows: a magnetic latent image is magnetically formed and held on a magnetic recording medium (magnetic latent image holder); magnetic toner is supplied to the magnetic recording medium so as to visualize the magnetic latent image as a toner image in a development area; a recording medium such as paper is pressed onto the magnetic recording medium so that the visualized toner image is transferred to the recording medium in a transfer area; and, subsequently, the recording medium is conveyed to a fixing area, and the toner image is fixed on the recording medium.